


What we want to see

by TreysiUitni91



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Melendaire Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreysiUitni91/pseuds/TreysiUitni91
Summary: My first job, I would really like to see one of this happen.Do not judge strictly.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	What we want to see

Having worked out an interesting medical case, Claire headed towards the house, as usual leaving the main entrance to the hospital.

Going outside, she drew attention to the man standing with her back to her.  
Smiling sweetly, she went up to him and whispered: “Dr. Melendez, it was a delightful operation,” he did not expect anyone to start talking to him .. They turned around, his answer did not keep waiting “Yes, I also I am amazed how you and Murphy coped with this task. "  
Smiling at her, he decided to ask how things were going with Dash, for the last week they had only seen at the hospital, pausing their "Platonic friendship."  
"How was your date?" he asked with a kind smirk.

"I would not call it a date ... We spent many hours talking about our years spent in college and Kyle ... We prepared a terrible casserole and laughed for a long time .."

“You laughed - it’s already good, but I said that being with him you look happy,” he said, with his favorite “wink gesture” ..

"I .. Me .." Trying to explain something to Claire, but Neil was already leaving towards his car and, turning his head a little in her direction, shouted "Good evening, Claire."

_______________________________________

After a couple of weeks, Claire had several “friendly dates” with Dash and realized that she could not give him more, she could not replace Kyle with him ...  
At the next meeting, Dash was a little nervous, he had a lot to say to Claire ...  
"Hello Claire" when she saw her, he smiled nervously

"Hello," she replied sweetly.

"Maybe we will take a little walk, I wanted to talk with you ..."

“Yes, of course,” she nodded her head, and they slowly walked along the street.

"Claire, for the whole time that I am here and talking with you, I heard a lot about you and Dr. Melendez, how you spent time together, how he helped you, how you pulled you out of all this ... I think that you feel for him not just a feeling of "platonic friendship", you are trying to hide something more inside yourself "

She stopped and looked thoughtfully at him ... "You want to say that I crossed the line of friendship and began to feel more for Neal?"

"Yes, you just don’t see yourself from the side when you share all your situations with me"

She coughed a little, trying to push aside the words he had spoken, he continued  
“I wanted to say that I can’t cross the line of friendship with you, it seems to me that you are set to continue your“ therapy ”with Neil. And I wanted to inform you that tomorrow I will fly indefinitely to another country, in search of myself and his second half "

“You shocked me now with this news,” she said these words with sadness, but at the same time with relief for herself.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

"For what?" smiling he stopped and looked at her

“For what you suddenly appeared, appeared at the very moment when I needed to realize the whole series of events that happened, maybe even let me understand what love is”

She said these words in a choke and hugged Dash tightly, he laid his chin on her head and smiled.

Moving away from him, she tremblingly asked, "Let me know when you find that one," she answered her with a positive nod of her head, and they continued to walk along the streets of the city.

______________________________________

The next day, a seriously injured man was brought to the hospital with a knife wound. Claire took this patient and told the nurse to call Dr. Melendez for surgery.  
After a couple of hours of operation, Claire stood in the sanitary inspection room and washed after her, Dash’s words still circled in her head until Melendez broke the cycle of her thoughts ..  
"You're done," he said, looking at her.  
"Even knowing that he was trying to kill two people, you saved his life"

“You understand like no one else that it is my responsibility to save someone who needs it,” she said calmly, not distracting herself from washing her hands ..

He noticed that she somehow looked strange and decided to clarify whether everything was fine  
"Claire, did something happen?"

“Yes, Dash flew away today” and she stopped, looking softly at Melendez

He raised an eyebrow in surprise, thinking for a couple of seconds about what to tell her and gave  
"But hasn't he returned to be with you?"

"No," she said. "Yes, yes, but all the time that we went on so-called dates, I talked about how much you did for me, and yesterday he drew a line, the same as you did in the locker room -" What I look like being happy next to him, "only now this phrase has been interpreted on you and me and he said that he doesn’t want to convince me otherwise" exhaling, as if in confession she stared at him wanting to hear at least something to turn this mechanism into one way or the other ...

The tension in his face was visible and he already wanted to say something, but a nurse flew into the sterile room screaming that he urgently needed to go to the emergency room, that there had been transported the critical victim of the killer whom he and Claire had just returned from the next world.

He accelerated to the exit and said, "Claire, let's discuss this in the cafe at night?" and winked ...  
She said “Yes” and stood still for some time and reflected on everything that had happened ....

_____________________________________________

In the evening of the same day, being in the locker room in front of the mirror, she thought about what the evening meeting in the cafe with the Nile would lead to, looking at her reflection. Her thoughts were interrupted by the noise of a pager calling the killer’s room, his heart rate sensor went off indicating that it had stopped, she threw her bag in the locker, put on her bathrobe and ran into the patient’s room.

Arriving at her place, she saw sensors lying on an empty bed, and a guard in a pool of blood. Rushing to him to help, the first thing she did was check her pulse, then gently turning it over she saw that he had a lung wound and began to call for help pinching his wound as hard as she could.

Lim and Park took him to the operating table, Park said: “What if not for her, they would have lost him ...” Lim managed to cry out that she should throw all the clothes that were on her. She was covered in blood, a bathrobe, a blouse in a flower and even her skirt, not to mention her legs and arms. Trying not to think about what happened, she moved towards the locker room and wanted to write to Neal that today is not the best evening to sort things out. As someone approached her from the other side and, clutching to himself, said “Be quiet, if you don’t want to finish as a guard,” her heart began to beat faster, and she tried to jerk, but the killer pressed her even harder “You did not understand me” he put a knife to her right side, "You have to get me out of here, do you hear?" she gently shook her head in a sign that she understood and began to move forward.  
Leaving the locker room, she realized that they attracted a lot of attention, because she did not have time to change clothes and was all covered in blood, and he was in a dressing gown for patients. Trying not to panic, she tried to walk confidently and not get stuck on anything, while the killer started shouting "Do not come, do not go, or I will kill her," turning with her arms around in different directions, he continued to move to the exit and threaten.

Neil already knew what was going on in the hospital, he drove very quickly in a car in her direction from the cafe, where he was already waiting for Claire. Throwing the car in the parking lot, he saw several patrol cars and rushed in their direction. The police had already cordoned off the hospital and were waiting for the killer to go outside. On the walkie-talkie, one of the patrolmen was told that he had a hostage, this was a woman, a female doctor, and that she was possibly injured, she was covered in blood.  
Neal really hoped it wasn't Claire. His pulse began to increase and he tried to break into the hospital, but they did not let him in, even the fact that he was a doctor was not a reason for the police to let him in.  
After a couple of minutes that seemed like hours to him, he and the police saw how the killer and Claire went outside.  
His heart sank. He saw her all in blood and with terrible fear in her face.

Release the hostage  
“Surrender” echoed the words of a policeman across a small area near the entrance to the hospital.

"No, I did nothing, it's all of them, they forced me, they forced me to do this to them," the criminal cried out in choking words

“We'll shoot,” came the response from the police.

At this moment, Claire, from fear of everything that was happening, began to lose coordination of her movements and jerked to the side, the killer, without expecting it, sharply jerked his right hand with a knife hitting her side.  
She fell to the ground and a shot was heard.  
And it was all over.

Neil in seconds found himself near Claire, asking where she got so much blood and where it hurts. She smiled sweetly as usual and said that she was fine, only asking him for help to get up.

He carefully put her on her feet and hugged her to help her get to the hospital, as she lost consciousness and was in his arms ...

_______________________________________

After a couple of hours, she recovered in a hospital bed, in a chair located in the corner of the room sat dozing Neal.  
She looked at him for a long time before saying: - "Have you been here all the time?"

He instantly opened his eyes from her words and went to the bed "Yes, I was waiting for you. You are not deeply injured, your organs are not affected, I applied several stitches to your side"  
He smiled. "You scared everyone when I brought you to the reception, Murphy, Park and Reznik already thought they would operate on you."  
“It's good that I did not give them such an opportunity,” she tried to laugh, but the piercing pain prevented her from doing this.

"Can you inject an anesthetic?" he asked and put a hand on her side.  
She laid her hand on him and shook her head in the negative.

"Neil ... I'm sorry I didn't come to you at the cafe," she said embarrassedly.

“It seems to me that it’s not your fault that you didn’t come there, I’m talking about these negative sections of circumstances,” he frowned slightly, recalling what he saw a few hours ago.

"But tomorrow you should be discharged and as soon as you are ready, we can go to our cafe," he said in almost a whisper, gently removing the curly from her face, approaching her, he kissed her on the cheek and winked goodbye leaving her payment ...


End file.
